ויקי-קדומים ליום העצמאות תשע"ג
ב"ה ה' באייר תשע"ג thumb|ימין|335 px| קליפ נבחר - הועלה בתאריך 8 במאי 2011 - שירת התקוה , מילים: נפתלי הרץ אימבר |כּל עוד בַּלֵּבָב פְּנִימָה |נֶפֶשׁ יְהוּדִי הוֹמִיָּה |וּלְפַאֲתֵי מִזְרָח קָדִימָה |עַיִן לְצִיּוֹן צוֹפִיָּה. |עוֹד לֹא אָבְדָה תִּקְוָתֵנוּ |הַתִּקְוָה בַּת שְׁנוֹת אַלְפַּיִם |לִהְיוֹת עַם חָפְשִׁי בְּאַרְצֵנוּ |אֶרֶץ צִיּוֹן וִיְרוּשָׁלַיִם. thumb|ימין|335 px =אקטואליה= אוכלוסיה ישראל גדלה פי-10 ב-65 שנה thumb|300px|ימין|דוד בן-גוריון - ברקע "הקסטל" המקור: ארכיון המדינה * אוכלוסיית ישראל מונה בערב יום העצמאות תשע"ג כ-8.018 מיליון נפש. עם קום המדינה מנתה אוכלוסיית ישראל 806 אלף תושבים. * האוכלוסייה היהודית מונה כ-6.042 מיליון תושבים (75.3% מכלל האוכלוסייה), חסרי דת 4% והשאר ערבים ונוצרים * מאז יום העצמאות שעבר גדלה אוכלוסיית ישראל בכ-138 אלף איש. בתקופה זו נולדו בישראל כ-163 אלף תינוקות ונפטרו כ-41 אלף איש. מספר העולים שהגיע לארץ היה כ-19.5 אלף * בסוף שנת 2011, למעלה מ-70% מאוכלוסיית היהודים היו "צברים" - ילידי ישראל (יותר ממחציתם לפחות דור שני בארץ), לעומת 35% בלבד בשנת 1948. * בשנת 1948 הייתה בישראל רק עיר אחת שבה יותר מ-100,000 תושבים - תל-אביב-יפו. היום, 14 ערים מונות מעל ל-100,000 תושבים, מתוכן שש המונות מעל 200,000 תושבים: ירושלים, תל-אביב-יפו, חיפה, ראשון לציון, אשדוד ופתח תקווה. * הלשכה המרכזית לסטטיסטיקה =מסורת ישראל= הלכה יומית:הלכות תפילת שחרית # אדם הנמצא בבית הכנסת עם הציבור, אסור לו להקדים ולהתפלל קודם שהם מתחילים להתפלל, כיון שנראה כמבזה את הציבור. ואם הוא ממהר לצאת לדרך אומרים גם לצורך לימוד תורה, ילך לביתו ויתפלל שם. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב סי' צ) # אמנם אם הציבור מתעכב באמירת פיוטים וכדומה, ובינתיים עובר זמן תפילה, ימהר ויתפלל אפילו לפני הציבור, כדי שלא יאחר זמן תפילה. (שם) # צריך אדם לקבוע מקום לתפילתו, ולא די בכך שיש לו בית כנסת קבוע, אלא גם בתוך בית הכנסת יהיה לו מקום מסוים הקבוע לתפילתו. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב סי' צ) # אף המתפלל בביתו, יהיה לו מקום קבוע לתפילה, ויבחר במקום שלא יבלבלוהו בני הבית. ואין צורך לצמצם שיהיה זה אותו מקום בדיוק, אלא אם הוא בתוך ארבע אמות, הרי זה נחשב כמקום קבוע. # מצוה לרוץ לבית הכנסת, וכן לכל דבר מצוה. ואפילו בשבת, שאסור לפסוע פסיעה גדולה מידי, מותר לרוץ. וכל שכן שיש להזהר כשהולך לבית הכנסת, שלא לעמוד בדרך ולשיח שיחה בטילה עם חבירו. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב סי' צ) # בבית הכנסת עצמו אסור לרוץ, אלא ילך באימה. וכן כשיוצא מבית הכנסת אסור לרוץ, אלא אם כן הולך לבית המדרש, או שהולך על מנת לחזור, שאז מותר לרוץ כדי שיחזור במהרה. ( המקור: halachotbeyom@gmail.com משנה יומית:מסכת שקלים הלימוד היום לע"נ הר"ר אלעזר מנחם בן שרגא יצחק ז"ל - נודה מאד מאד למי שיזכיר בפה לפני הלימוד פרק ד משנה ו: רבי עקיבא סובר שניתן לחלל הקדש על עבודה רק על דבר ממשי, ולכן המקדיש נכסיו והיה בהם קטורת, נותנים אותה לאומנים בשכרם, וחוזרים וקונים אותה מהם. ובן עזאי סובר שאי אפשר לחללה על עבודה, ולכן יש להפריש תחילה מעות לשכרם, ואחר כך לחלל את הקטורת על המעות, ולתת אותה לאומנין. משנה ז: המקדיש נכסיו לבדק הבית, והיו בהן בהמות הראויות למזבח, נחלקו התנאים מה עושים עמהן: לרבי אליעזר ורבי עקיבא, הזכרים נמכרים לצורך עולות, הנקבות לצורך שלמים, ואת הדמים נותנים לבדק הבית. לרבי יהושע, הזכרים יוקרבו כעולות, והנקבות ימכרו לצורך שלמים, ובדמיהם יקנו עולות, כיון שכוונת המקדיש היתה להקדש העולה כליל על המזבח, והיינו קרבן עולה. רבי פפיס אומר שאם פירט המקדיש את הבהמות, ולא ציין שיוקרבו כעולות, הרי דמיהם ניתנים לבדק הבית, כרבי אליעזר. ואם הקדיש נכסיו סתם, הלכה כרבי יהושע, שדעתו שיוקרבו כעולות. משנה ח: המקדיש נכסיו והיו בהם יינות שמנים וסלתות, הראויים למזבח, אומר רבי אלעזר שיימכרו לאנשים הזקוקים להם לנסכים ומנחות, ויביאו בדמיהם עולות, כיון שלומדים מהפסוק שדבר הראוי למזבח והוקדש לבדק הבית, קונים בדמיו עולות. משנה ט: הגזברים בבית המקדש היו מסכמים בתחילת השנה עם חנוני המספק את הסולת השמן והיין הדרושים לקרבנות, וקובעים איתו את המחיר, ובמשך השנה, פעם בשלשים יום היו קובעים את השער, שאם התייקרו הדברים, היו משאירים את המחיר כפי שסיכמו בתחילה, ואם ירד המחיר, היו מורידים את המחיר אף לאותו חנוני. נוסף לכך, אם אירע פגם בדברים, כגון שהתליעה הסולת, ההפסד שלו. ואף ששילמו לו את הדמים בתחילת השנה, אינם נחשבים כשלו עד שיוקרבו על גבי המזבח. פרק ה, משנה א: בבית המקדש היו חמשה עשר ממונים קבועים, על דברים מסוימים: על החותמות ועל הנסכים שיבואר להלן. על הגורלות שהיו נעשים בכל יום לעבודת הכהנים. על קיני זבים זבות ויולדות, שיש בהם חילוקי דינים רבים. על רפואת הכהנים. על חפירת בורות מים לעולי רגלים. על ההכרזה בבוקר לתחילת עבודת הכהנים. על נעילת השערים. על ההשגחה שהלויים השומרים בלילה ערים. על כלי שיר המכונה צלצל, שפותח ראשון בניגון. על שירת הלויים. על אפיית לחם הפנים. על הכנת הקטורת. על אריגת הפרוכות בבית המקדש, ועל בגדי הכהונה, להלביש את הכהנים ביום ולשמור את הבגדים בלילה. המקור: halachotbeyom@gmail.com חודש אייר – אחריך נרוצה thumb|200px|ימין|מזל חודש אייר - השור חודש אייר – אחריך נרוצה הרב מוטי אלון ציין כי בחודש אייר, הוא חודש זיו, נחנך בית המקדש הראשון, לאמר:""חודש זיו הוא החודש השני" (מלכים א פרק ו פסוק א)", אולי בראש חודש. במקור הוזכרה גם יציאת מצרים :"וַיְהִי בִשְׁמוֹנִים שָׁנָה וְאַרְבַּע מֵאוֹת שָׁנָה לְצֵאת בְּנֵי-יִשְׂרָאֵל מֵאֶרֶץ-מִצְרַיִם בַּשָּׁנָה הָרְבִיעִית.. (שם ,א'). גם המן החל לרדת בחודש השני:"וַיִּסְעוּ, מֵאֵילִם, וַיָּבֹאוּ כָּל-עֲדַת בְּנֵי-יִשְׂרָאֵל אֶל-מִדְבַּר-סִין, אֲשֶׁר בֵּין-אֵילִם וּבֵין סִינָי--'בַּחֲמִשָּׁה עָשָׂר יוֹם לַחֹדֶשׁ הַשֵּׁנִי, לְצֵאתָם מֵאֶרֶץ מִצְרָיִם'. .. וַיֹּאמֶר יְהוָה אֶל-מֹשֶׁה, הִנְנִי מַמְטִיר לָכֶם לֶחֶם מִן-הַשָּׁמָיִם; וְיָצָא הָעָם וְלָקְטוּ דְּבַר-יוֹם בְּיוֹמוֹ, לְמַעַן אֲנַסֶּנּוּ הֲיֵלֵךְ בְּתוֹרָתִי אִם-לֹא. ואז נקבע לא להותיר עד הבוקר ואין ללקוט את המן בשבת. בשלהי חודש אייר חלה מלחמת עמלק. נעבור לשנה השנייה לצאת בני ישראל מארץ מצרים ואז , לפי החישוב, נחנך המשכן ואז באים את משה רבינו ה"טמאים" שלא יכלו לעשות הפסח ואז הציווי לעשות "פסח שני" וגם זה בחודש אייר:"ט וַיְדַבֵּר ה', אֶל-מֹשֶׁה לֵּאמֹר. דַּבֵּר אֶל-בְּנֵי יִשְׂרָאֵל, לֵאמֹר: אִישׁ אִישׁ כִּי-יִהְיֶה-טָמֵא לָנֶפֶשׁ אוֹ בְדֶרֶךְ רְחֹקָה לָכֶם, אוֹ לְדֹרֹתֵיכֶם, וְעָשָׂה פֶסַח, לַיהוָה. בַּחֹדֶשׁ הַשֵּׁנִי בְּאַרְבָּעָה עָשָׂר יוֹם, בֵּין הָעַרְבַּיִם--יַעֲשׂוּ אֹתוֹ: עַל-מַצּוֹת וּמְרֹרִים, יֹאכְלֻהוּ(במדבר,ט',ט) וכעבור שבוע החל המסע לארץ ישראל:"וַיְהִי בַּשָּׁנָה הַשֵּׁנִית, בַּחֹדֶשׁ הַשֵּׁנִי--בְּעֶשְׂרִים בַּחֹדֶשׁ; נַעֲלָה, הֶעָנָן, מֵעַל, מִשְׁכַּן הָעֵדֻת" (במדבר,י',י'). אם נחזור, הסתבר כי גם מפקד בני ישראל בוצע באייר, לאמר:"בְּאֶחָד לַחֹדֶשׁ הַשֵּׁנִי בַּשָּׁנָה הַשֵּׁנִית, לְצֵאתָם מֵאֶרֶץ מִצְרַיִם"(שם,א',א') אפשר להאזין להמשך השיעור בקישור לעיל השפעת המצב הכלכלי על קרבן יולדת בעקבות פרשת השבוע מאיר רוט הביא דוגמא לכך שמצב כלכלי גרם לכך שחז"ל ישנו מצווה מהתורה וכך הוא כתב:"המשנה שם מספרת על מציאות כלכלית קשה, שבה אין ידה של היולדת משיגה אפילו זוג יונים אחד: מעשה שעמדו קנים בירושלם בדינרי זהב. אמר רבן שמעון בן גמליאל: המעון הזה! לא אלין הלילה, עד שיהו בדינרין. נכנס לבית דין, ולימד: האשה שיש עליה חמש לידות ודאות... מביאה קרבן אחד, ואוכלת בזבחים, ואין השאר עליה חובה. ועמדו קנים בו ביום ברבעתים. מחיר זוג יונים בירושלים הגיע לדינר של זהב בשל הביקוש הרב להקריב קרבן יונים. התנהגותו של רשב"ג נוכח הפקעת המחירים של סוחרי היונים מוצגת בצורה דרמטית של שבועה בשם בית המקדש על מניעת שינה עד לתיקון המצב והורדה ניכרת של המחיר. יושם לב כי שינוי זה נעשה תוך כדי עקירת מצוות עשה מן התורה על ידי מחיקת החוב של יולדות. המרצה גם מתיחס לאקטואליה - "אף שלכאורה ניתן להילחם בהפקעת שערים על ידי פיקוח על המחירים, הרי כבר בימי קדם הכירו בקוצר ידה של שיטה זו, שהרי לחץ הביקוש גובר בדרך כלל על כוחם של פקחי הרשות. הדרך המועדפת הייתה כאז כמו היום, ויסות הביקושים על ידי תקנה המקטינה את ההיזקקות לאותם סוחרים תאבי בצע. " דוגמא נוספת להתחשבות בציבור (אם כי לא על-ידי ביטול מצווה) -"מדרש קצר עשוי לשפוך אור על הפעילות של רשב"ג: רבי שמעון אומר, פסח וחג סוכות שאין עונות מלאכה – עשה זה שבעה וזו שמונה; עצרת שבועות שהיא עונת מלאכה – אינה אלא יום אחד בלבד. מלמד שחסך הכתוב על ישראל. פסח, שהוא חג האביב, חל בעונה שבה טרם הוחל בעבודות הקיץ העיקריות בשדות ובגנים, וסוכות, חג האסיף, חל לאחר הקיץ, כשרוב העבודות כבר כלו מן השדות. לכן חגים אלו הם בני שבעה ימים (פסח) ושמונה ימים (סוכות ושמיני עצרת). העצרת, שהיא חג שבועות, חלה בעונה החקלאית, ולכן היא בת יום אחד בלבד. האגדה מנמקת את קיצור חג העצרת בדאגתה של התורה לחוס על ישראל שנדרשים לחגוג בעונה שבה אין הם פנויים מעבודות השדה המרובות. את הביטוי "חסך הכתוב על ישראל" ניתן להבין בכפל משמעות. אפשרות אחת "לחוס על ממונם של ישראל", ואפשרות אחרת "לרחם על ישראל" מפני שיהיו טרודים בתקופה של עבודה בוערת ולא יוכלו לחוג בלב שלם, ויקשה עליהם לשמוח כמתחייב ממצוות החג. וכמו באגדה זו צמצם רשב"ג את מספר קרבנות היולדת לזוג יונים אחד במקום חמישה כמתחייב. ולסיום דוגמא נוספת ' - מנחם אלון מציין: "במלחמתם נגד מפקיעי השערים לא נרתעו חכמים גם מלתקן גופי הלכות". אלון מביא דוגמה היסטורית הנשענת על התקדים של תקנת רשב"ג ומצטט שאלה שהובאה בפני הרב מנחם מנדל קרוכמל : פעם אחת היו הערלים מוכרי הדגים מייקרים השער, לפי שראו שהיהודים קונים לכבוד שבת ואין מניחים בשביל היוקר. ועשו הקהל הסכמה ששום אדם לא יקנה דגים שני חודשים , ושאלו התלמידים אותי אם רשאין לעשות כך, כיוון דכבוד שבת הוא. בתשובתו אישר הרב את התקנה: שפיר דמי לעשות תיקון שלא יקנו דגים כלל לכמה שבתות כדי שיוזלו, ויוכלו אחר כך אפילו עניים לכבד את השבת בדגים, והיינו עת לעשות לה' וגו', כמו בקינים דרבן שמעון בן גמליאל דכריתות. והוא מעין מה שאמרו: מוטב שיחלל שבת אחת כדי שיקיים שבתות הרבה. =עם ישראל= שלוש נשים שבו ל"מחנות" בהן נולדו בדרום איטליה בעקבות שידור תוכנית בטלוויזיה האילקית שלוש נשים ישראליות ביקרו בדרום "המגף האיטלקי" במחנות "שארית הפליטה" בהן הן נולדו בשנים 1947-1945. הן מציגות תמונות מהווי חיי המשפחות במחנות. המפגש עם אנשי המקום נערך ביוזמת הטלביזיה האיטלקית אשר שידרה את המפגש. הנה הקישור: Mare nostro (viaggio nel Salento להלן תמונות אחדות מהסרטון: Lecce.PNG Silvia_godelli.png Tre donne.PNG Sorgente della vita salento 1.PNG Shunamit lifschitz.PNG Rivka cohen.PNG Esther herzog.PNG Sattt.png| התינוקות Sato999.png|עם התינוקות * Santa Maria al Bagno Nardò - על אחד המחנות ראו כאן גניבת "מגן דוד" בבית הקברות במילאנו thumb|300px|ימין|בית הקברות היהודי במילאנו 13 מגני הדוד נגנבו, זה מה שהסתבר לצוות בית הקברות היהודי במילאנו ביום ראשון 14 באפריל. המשטרה הודיעה באופן מיידי והמקום הגיע גם אנשי Digos. החדשות הוכרזו על ידי העיתונות המקומית והארצי יום ראשון 14 אפריל בשעת 21:00. גם בערב, ראש עיריית מילאנו ג'וליאנו Pisapia שוחרר לסוכנויות ידיעות הצהרה: "אני מגן בחריפות את המעשה של חילול שהוביל לגנוב את 13 סמלים של הקברים היהודים בבית הקברים. נמצא בקשר עם הממונה Granelli ועם המשטרה המקומית, שהודיעה מייד לDigos לחקירות שכבר החל ויבטיח את האחריות. מבחינתי, אני מביע את האהדה שלי למשפחה ולקהילה היהודיה כולה. כל מעשה של אלימות, כל חוסר כבוד כלפי כל דת או קהילה הוא כתם שחייבת להיות גינוי פה אחד של כל העיר ". בתוך בית הקברים והקברים לא נמצא הודעות ולא תביעות, שעשוי להצביע על אחריות. את Digos לעכשיו מדבר על "ונדליזם משותף". דניאל נחום, הממונה מטעם מועצת המנהלים של הקהילה ליחסים עם העיר, הודה למשטרה המקומית, ראש העיר וחבר המועצה Pisapia Granelli "בגלל הקרבה והרגישות" הביעה כלפי הקהילה היהודיה במילאנו. * בטאון יהדות מילאנו =ליום העצמאות= שמורת עינות ענר שמורת עינות ענר - שמורה נפלאה בכניסה לגוש טלמונים (מתחת לזית רענן) ובה שורת מעיינות שופעים, חורש טבעי, שרידים ארכיאולוגיים עתיקים, בריכות, טבע, אתר לפיקניק - המקום האידיאלי לבלות את יום העצמאות בחיק המשפחה! אנו שמחים להזמינכם לבלות את יום העצמאות בשמורת עינות ענר. בנוסף למקום המקסים לפיקניק בתוך החורש הטבעי, בצמוד למעיינות ולצד שרידי יישוב יהודי עתיק, תוכלו להנות ממגוון אפשרויות נוספות בצמוד (מצ"ב קובץ הזמנה): * סיור מודרך למשפחות לגבעת אגוז, עין אגוז ועינות ענר - סיור בינות לעצי הזית, הנופים הקסומים והמעיינות השופעים, כולל ביקור מודרך בשרידי היישוב היהודי בענר. התחלה: 10:00 בשער נריה. שעת סיום: 14:00. עלות: 35 ש"ח למבוגר; 20 ש"ח לילד; עד 150 ש"ח למשפחה. חובה להירשם מראש! * סיור קצר ברכבי שטח (4X4) בשמורת עינות ענר ובנופים ונק' מעניינות בסביבה (בהזמנה מראש!) * מצפה העץ בזית רענן - מגדל תצפית ורחבה בינות לעצי הזית. מקום נוסף לעריכת פיקניק משפחתי. שביל יורד מהמצפה לעינות ענר (לא מתאים לעגלות). * סינגל זית רענן-עינות ענר - שביל אופניים (סינגל) שהוכשר בחודש האחרון לחובבי רכיבת השטח העובר בשמורת עינות ענר. * ביקור בחממות משתלת הגן הקסום. בואו לחגוג ולנפוש יחד עם כל המשפחה! נשמח שתפיצו הלאה! לפרטים והרשמה: 02-6568894 midreshet.gofna@gmail.com המילים שהמיעו את הרכבת thumb|ימין|הרכבת לירושלים, 1947. מתוך ויקיפדיה. צילום: עקיבא פלורנץ עופר אדרת כתב באתר הארץ לכבוד יום העצמאות המלים שהתניעו את גלגלי הרכבת העברית הראשונה - במכתב ראשון כמנכ"ל הרכבת, כתב משה פייקוביץ' הנרגש לעובדיו: אתם כמו חיילים בקו האש, צייתו בקדפנות לממונים עליכם. ןכך כתב: "ברגע זה של גיוס העם כולו להתמודדות המערכת, משמשת הרכבת בראש וראשונה בורג אחד, אך חיוני, במנגנון המלחמתי והמשקי שלנו. כל אחד מן העובדים חייב לראות את עצמו כמגויס לשירות זה, לא פחות מאחיו ורעיו שבקווי האש. משום כך צריכות המשמעת, הנכונוּת, הדריכות והמסירוּת לעבודה להיות חזקות לא פחות מבצבא". "יעמוד איש איש על משמרתו! ימלא איש איש את תפקידו באמונה! יציית איש איש בקפדנות לממונים עליו! יזכור כל אחד כי כולנו, ללא יוצא מן הכלל, עובדים למען אותה מטרה: למען זכותנו לחיי כבוד וחירות במדינתנו", סיים פייקוביץ' את מכתבו. thumb|650px|המקור: ארכיון המדינה =ארץ ישראל= חמשת המקומות המומלצים לביקור thumb|ימין|300 px חמשת המקומות המומלצים לביקור שהוכנסו למאגר "קצרצר ולעניין" : * 'עקבות הדינוזאור בבית זית - עקבות דינוזאור אמיתיים שנחשפו בבית זית - פינת רחוב הזיתים / הגפן בבית זית. מידע נוסף * הבאר העברית הראשונה בנגב - הבאר הראשונה שנחפרה באיזור הנגב, בסמוך לקיבוץ רוחמה - מידע נוסף * בית ילין - בית הראשונים של המושבה החקלאית "מוצא" שבפרוזדור ירושלים - מידע נוסף * נחלת ראובן, ביתו של אחד ממייסדי המושבה נס ציונה - ראובן לרר - רחוב תרמ"ג בנס ציונה, בכניסה לרחוב ישנה מדשאה גדולה ובמרכזה בית ראובן מידע נוסף * בית ראשונים נס ציונה - מוזיאון הראשונים לזכר מייסדי המושבה - מוזיאון בית הראשונים של נס ציונה שוכן ברחוב מכבי בנס ציונה , במקום פארק גדול ובמרכזו שוכן בית הראשונים. מידע נוסף Beth_zait_dinezauros.jpg|עקבות הדינזואורים בבית זית צילם: rex Ruchama_beer.jpg|הבאר ברוחמה - צילם: אבישי טייכר Beit_yelin.jpg|בית ילין צילמה: רותח ארבל Ness_Ziona_pic03.jpg| "נחלת ראובן" Beth_harishonim.jpg| בית הראשונים בנס ציונה המקור מבנה מגמטי התגלה בים כנרת ימין|thumb|305px|Figure 1. Location maps: a) The Sea of Galilee is a fault-bounded basin (faults shown with solid white lines). The River Jordan (J, dotted line), the main water supplier to the lake, enters at the north and exits southward. Shaded topography from Hall (1994). (Shmuel Marco); b) The lake bathymetric map based on multi beam survey (after Sade et al., 2008) with the location of the monumental structure (red). (Shmuel Marco) הבטאון: International Journal of Nautical Archaeology בגילונו מחודש מרץ כתב על גילוי שנעשה כבר בסקר שנת 2003 אך פורסם עתה כי בעומק 210.7 מטר thumb|305px|שמאל|תרשים צבר אבני הבזלת שנמצא בים כנרת- לדעת החוקרים הוא יצירה של בני אדם - A schematic section with approximate proportions of the structure. (Shmuel Marco) [http://onlinelibrary.wiley.com/doi/10.1111/1095-9270.12005/full International Journal of Nautical Archaeology] משמעות ארכיאולוגית (תרגום אוטומטי) - "המבנה נמצא 500 מ 'מהאתר הפרהיסטורי של אוהלו וכ -1.2 ק"מ צפוני של התל הארכאולוגי של בית ירח ואוהלו אתר הפרהיסטורי השני (ראו איור). בתחומיו של אתר אוהלו יש מבני אבן שנבנו שונים. הגבוה ביותר הוא ערימה מעגלית אבן, c.7 מ 'קוטר, 2 מ'. הוא ממוקם באוכף המחבר את "חצי האי" הטופוגרפי לחוף הים. יש הבסיס שלה בגובה של כ 212 מ ',., מבנה השני מלבני, מוארך אבן מדידה על 20x10 מ ', נמצא בציר מקביל לחוף הים, וכמעט 100 מ' ממזרח למבנה העגול. יש לו גובה בסיס של כ 214 מ ', ועומד על 0.6-0.8 מ' בגובה. מדרום לאלה היה מופרע למחצה מעגל אבנים בזלת גדולות בכ-213 מ ', אשר עשוי להיות שרידי מזח קטן. אף אחד מאלה שנחפרו, ולכן זה רק יכול להיות בהיסוס הציע כי הם נבנו בתקופה הלניסטית / הרומית / ביזנטית, דרך דמיון עם שרידים אחרים הנמצאים מסביב לאגם (נון, 1977:. פרק 4; נאדל ואח', 2006 : 40-45). מנהרות המסתור של תל אביב פורסם ב-30 בדצמ 2012 thumb|ימין|335 px בעומק של קרוב ל-10 מטרים מתחת לפני האדמה בלב תל אביב, פרוסה רשת נסתרת של מנהרות בנות קרוב ל-140 שנה. איך הגיעו למנהרות שנחפרו בידיים חשופות בעיר העברית הראשונה מרגלים מוגי-לב, מטוסים חשאיים, מכונות חשאיות להדפסת כסף וכספת מסתורית שהייתה נעולה במשך שנים? אילן לוקאץ' ביקר מתחת לתל אביב ומצא אוצרות המנהרות בעמק 8 מטר מתחת לפני האדמה. נחפרו בידי המתיישבים הגרמנים של המושבה שרונה בשנת 1871. הם שימשו מרחב ליקב. מידות המרתף 50 מטר על 25 מטר ו-6 מטר גובה. חודשים אחדים לפני הקמת המדינה שימש בסיס להרכבת מטוסים קלים. הוא שימש לבניית כ-20 מטוסים. * עוד רישמי סיור משנת 2007 בידיעות תקשורת - כאן